Question: Evaluate the following expression when $y = 6$ and $x = 4$. $7$ $y$ $ + 5$ $x$ $ - 10$
Solution: Substitute $6$ for ${y}$ and $4$ for ${x}$ $ = 7{(6)} + 5{(4)} - 10 $ $ = 42 + 20 - 10 $ $ = 52$